


Once Upon A Wicked Time Series 2

by MedieavalBeabe



Series: Once Upon A Wicked Time [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is back in Storybrooke, but there are questions without answers and no one's quite reached their Happily Ever after stage just yet! Rumplestiltskin, or Mr Gold, and Elphaba Thropp, or Effie Tremaine, need to pull together to defeat Regina once and for all but it soon becomes apparent that she's not the only fairytale villain they need to worry about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

Once Upon A Time...

Once upon a time, two books were written. The first was a book of collected fairytales by the Brothers Grimm. The second was a book entitled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Both books were unique for one simple reason; they were both completely wrong about their characters.

Because, as so often happens, the reality of both books has since been twisted and moulded out of the shape it once was. 

The Brothers Grimm wrote Rumplestiltskin as a villain. 

L. Frank Baum did the same with the Wicked Witch of the West.

Well, they were both wrong. 

For Rumplestiltskin and the Wicked Witch of the West were just two of the many victims of a plot created by an Evil Queen to destroy all the happy endings just like her own was destroyed years ago. In attempting to do this, the Evil Queen enacted the Dark Curse, which had the power to wipe out magic and bring the characters of the Enchanted Forest into our world.

But the magic returned. 

Our setting is Storybrooke, Maine, New England, USA, Present Day. 

Our heroes are Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Rumplestiltskin, the Wicked Witch of the West...and many others...

This is their tale.

This is the tale of what really happened.

So, let’s begin with those classic words again:

Once Upon A Time...


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of Storybrooke want Regina's blood, but Effie Tremaine has more pressing matters to deal with - namely giving Regina a taste of her own medicine, finding some clothes for her lover and helping her best friend in a time of need he won't admit to...

As the purple smoke began to settle, Effie opened her eyes and looked around. That was weird. They were still in Storybrooke. She looked at her hand on the broom. It was still flesh-coloured. With a frown she glanced at Fiyero, who was still dressed in his hospital uniform. He looked at her, worried, and saw that she looked the same. “What?” he asked. 

“Something’s wrong.” Effie took a step into the street and looked around. Everything seemed exactly as it had been before, apart from the purples smoke. She shook her head. “I was certain...when the spell hit, the magic would come back and we’d all go back home again. Which,” she realised, slowly, working out the mechanics of it all inside her head, “can only mean one thing; something’s stopping us from going back.”

“So...we’re still stuck here, in Storybrooke?” Fiyero guessed, stepping up to her.

Effie nodded. “I need to find Rum. Maybe he knows what’s going on, although given that I know more about magic than he does, I doubt it.”

Before Fiyero could say anything, a voice called out “Effie!”

The pair of them turned to see Mary Margaret hurrying up to them, her eyes wide with worry, with David, Emma, Henry and all seven of the Dwarves close on her heels. Mary Margaret skidded uncertainly to a halt in front of her and suddenly looked awkward. “You’re...I mean...you’re the Wicked Witch of the West...”

Effie cocked her head on one side. “Snow, we have kind of been friends for twenty eight years; or at least, Effie was friends with Mary Margaret. That much hasn’t changed.”

“So you’re on our side?” David asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“I am on any side that fights Regina,” Effie confirmed, and then as Mary Margaret hugged her, she added “And less of the “Wicked” please.”

“Told you she wasn’t really,” Henry grinned at Emma. 

“And you were right, kid,” Effie replied, patting his shoulder.

“You know a lot about magic,” Leroy interjected, stepping between the two women. “So answer me this; why are we still here?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Effie answered. “Either something’s gone wrong with lifting the curse, or else there’s something stopping us from returning home. I’m favouring the latter option.”

“That smoke,” Emma said, stepping up to her. “That was Mr Gold, right? He brought the magic back to Storybrooke?”

There was an accusing edge to her voice. “It’s needed,” Effie replied. “We can’t keep on fighting Regina without it; look what happened last time.” 

Before Emma could respond, Archie came running up to them, with Pongo tugging on his lead. “There you are,” he panted. “Come with me. I need your help. Dr. Whale’s whipped everyone into a frenzy. They’re going to Regina’s house. They’re going to kill her!”

“Great, let’s watch,” Leroy said.

“No,” Archie insisted. “No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she’s done, killing her is wrong.”

“He’s right,” Henry agreed. “Please. She’s still my mom.”

“We have to stop them,” Emma nodded.   
“Regina could have her powers back,” began David.

“No “could” about it,” Effie interrupted. “Anyone who had magic in the Enchanted Forest will have it back now.”

“Then they’ll be marching into a slaughter,” David realised, and the group ran for it, leaving Effie and Fiyero behind. 

“Shouldn’t we help them?” Fiyero asked. 

“No,” Effie replied. “They’ll be able to handle it. Trust me.”

“Elphaba!”

Effie swung about and froze momentarily at the sight of the fourteen year old boy running up to her, and then, common sense kicking in, she ran up and met him halfway, folding her arms about him and feeling her heart squeeze as he hugged her back. 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” he mumbled into her front. “What they said at Kiamo Ko? That you’re my mother?”

“Yes, Liir,” Effie whispered, hugging him even tighter. “It’s true. And I’m sorry I didn’t act like it. The year you were born...well...I can’t remember anything from that year, but I knew you must be mine because of how maternal you made me feel. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Liir replied. “Sorry I tried to reject you. I think I was scared.”

“It’s ok,” Effie murmured. “We can start again, do it properly, be a family.”

Liir nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Now there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Effie said, softly, finally extracting him from her. He was clinging like a koala, and she put that down to lack of affection in his life, from her. Well, they had plenty of time to make up for that, she thought. Turning, she motioned to Fiyero, who had been watching the scene in surprise and now he came up, seeing properly now this young boy who looked a lot like he had at a young age. Liir seemed to see the resemblance too and he looked up with a polite expression, hopeful even, as Effie looked at Fiyero. “Liir, this is...Fiyero. Your father.”

Fiyero felt his heart begin to race. He had a son? A son of his own? With Elphaba? “Hi,” he finally managed to say. 

“Hi,” Liir replied, with a frown. “I thought...people said you were dead.”

With a smile, Fiyero crouched level with his son. “That’s because they thought I was. Because of the Evil Queen. She had me locked up. But someone set me free.”

Lirr bit his lip, then nodded as if satisfied with the answer, and then hugged his father tightly. Returning the hug, Fiyero mouthed to Effie “I have a son!” Effie smiled and nodded, tears shining in her eyes, and then she wrapped her arms around both of them, holding them tightly. “My boys,” she murmured. 

No one was ever going to harm their family again. 

***

The first thing Effie did when she got them both back to the house was show Fiyero how a shower worked. The second thing she did was answer the phone. As she had expected, it was her best friend. 

“Rum, you are never going to believe this,” she said, before he’d got much further than saying her name. 

“Enlighten me,” Mr Gold replied, drily, sounding a little preoccupied himself. 

“Fiyero’s alive.”

Mr Gold stopped what he was doing at once, the realization sinking in. “Regina.”

“Mm-hm!” Effie agreed, glancing into the living room where she’d left Liir playing with Chistery. The monkey didn’t have his wings back but he was trying to learn to talk again, so she took that to be a good sign. “She had him-”

“Locked up in her dungeon,” Mr Gold cut in. “Just like Belle.”

“Belle?” Effie almost dropped the kettle in shock. “You mean she’s alive too? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Mr Gold replied, touched by Effie’s concern, especially since the two had never met. “A little shaken up, but she’s alright. You know what we’ve got to do, don’t you?”

Effie nodded, and then remembered her best friend couldn’t see her doing it. “The Wraith.”

“The Wraith,” Mr Gold agreed. 

“Fitting punishment,” Effie added. “It’s a good thing you saved that one for a rainy day after all.”

“When are you going to accept that all my ideas are good ones?” Mr Gold teased. 

“When I see evidence of it,” Effie teased back. “Oh, and could I ask a favour? Just a small one?”

Mr Gold sighed. “Go on, then, as it’s you.”

“Well, given that I haven’t lived with a man since I left Oz, I haven’t got anything for Fiyero to wear, so I was wondering if I could just borrow some clothes, until I can get him some of his own? He’s about the same size as you, I should think.”

Mr Gold smiled. “Of course, dearie.”

“Thanks, Rum, you’re brill. See you in a bit. Oh, and Rum?”

“Elphie?”

This time it was Effie’s turn to smile. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Mr Gold replied, sincerely. “I’m happy for you too, Elphie.” 

Effie hung up the phone, picked up her broom and then went into the living room. Thankfully Liir had been too busy with Chistery to pay attention to her conversation with Rum. Slinging her bag, with the Grimmerie inside it, over her shoulder, Effie crouched in front of him. “Liir, I’m just flying out to see Rum, ok? Could you tell your father that? He’s agreed to let him borrow something to wear for now.”

Liir nodded. “Ok.”

“Now, listen, this is really important. Don’t answer the door to anyone, even if they say they’re someone like Snow or Emma or even Henry. It might be Regina. I wouldn’t put it past her to use magic to try and get in here. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good,” Effie replied, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

***

Pulling the door shut behind her, Effie couldn’t resist reciting the spell, which she knew backwards, to lift her broom off the ground. Twenty eight years she had been unable to fly, grounded, and now she finally could again. The feeling of flying was an indescribable one, one that only those who could fly recognized the feel of. That was one reason Regina wanted the Grimmerie; for the power of flight, something which Effie could do but she couldn’t. Taking a deep breath, Effie mounted her broom and closed her eyes. 

The feeling, that great rush of defying gravity once more, as she lifted into the air, soaring on the wind, flying high, hit her again; it was like being reunited with an old friend, and she was back where she belonged again. Of course, it didn’t last long, since she had to meet Rumplestiltskin at the police station. He was already waiting as she touched down in front of him. 

“Mm, see you’ve not lost your touch,” he commented. 

“I don’t know what ever made you think I would,” Effie replied, hugging him. Truthfully she was glad that he had stayed looking like Mr Gold; that was surely a sign that most elements of the Dark Curse were still hidden away. “Let’s do this,” she added, firmly. 

Together they stepped into the station, where Regina was, unsuccessfully, trying to unlock her cell door with magic. 

“Magic is different here, dearie” Mr Gold greeted her.

“I noticed,” she retorted. “I assume this is all your doing.”

Effie chuckled and folded her arms. “Aren’t most things?” 

“What do you want?” Regina asked. “You’re here to finish the job?”

“No, no, no,” Mr Gold replied, stepping up to the bars. “You’re safe from us. I made a promise to someone that I won’t kill you.”

“Who could elicit that from you?” Regina asked.

“A girl named Belle,” Effie replied, as casually as if they were discussing the weather. 

“She’s alive?” Regina asked. 

“You are a dreadful liar,” Mr Gold replied. 

“Mm,” Effie agreed. “I mean,” she added, turning to Mr Gold, “she told me that Fiyero was dead too.”

“No? Really?” Mr Gold asked, in mocking tones, mocking Regina, that is, not Effie.

“Yeah. And then he just turns up on my doorstep, very much alive but traumatized by being locked away from the world for twenty eight years. I imagine it’s the same for Belle,” Effie replied, looking to Regina. “That hospital is the kind of place you’d have nightmares about in future.”

“I could’ve killed them both,” Regina insisted, desperately, a feeble plea for her life, “but I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you did much worse than that,” Mr Gold agreed. “You kept them alive, so you could kill them when it suited you. A fate worse than death. Which, incidentally, is exactly what we’ve got in store for you.”

“Gloves,” Effie replied, snapping hers on and then seizing Regina’s arm. Regina struggled but Effie was able to pull her arm through the bars. Mr Gold quickly pushed something into the palm of Regina’s hand and Regina blanched at the sight of the cursed medallion. 

“Is that..?”

“Yes, dearie,” Mr Gold replied. “The one thing no one can escape – destiny. And, I promise, yours is particularly unpleasant.”

Effie promptly let go of Regina, who examined her hand, but it appeared to be unmarked. “Bye,” Effie replied, coolly, carrying her broom over her shoulder. “If we ever do meet you again, it’ll be too soon.”

“Have a nice evening, Your Majesty,” Mr Gold added, before the pair of them turned and left the station. 

***

“I’m back!” Effie called, closing the door, and then realizing that her lover and son were both in the living room. Fiyero was sitting in a chair with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking slightly pink from his shower, but relaxed, and Liir was sitting on the edge of the table with Chistery crawling on his shoulders, talking earnestly about something. They both looked up and grinned as she came in. It warmed her heart to come home to such a domestic scene. 

“Hey,” Fiyero smiled as she approached him with a plastic bag. 

“These are from Rum; he says they’re the smallest things he owns, so they should fit you,” Effie smiled, holding out the bag. “Until we can find something else, that is.”

“That’s decent of him,” Fiyero replied. “I look forward to finally meeting him.”

Effie smiled, although she prayed that it wouldn’t get back to her lover that she and her best friend had just cast a spell to send a Wraith to kill Regina. She was already beginning to have doubts, though, about whether they had done the right thing. Still, it was too late to do anything to stop the Wraith now. 

As it turned out, the clothes were a little loose, but only a little, on Fiyero, and Mr Gold had thoughtfully packed one of his belts too, just in case the trousers were too big. Effie made a mental note to buy him an extra-large coffee the next time it was her turn to buy. He had also packed (besides shirt, trousers and underwear) socks, an old coat that he rarely wore anymore anyway and which he had been happy to donate and a pair of pajamas, which, thankfully, had drawstring bottoms rather than elastic, so at least they wouldn’t fall down. The clothes didn’t look quite right on Fiyero, but Effie put that down to the fact that she was so used to seeing him either in his old Shiz uniform or in his former Guard uniform. At any rate, she wasn’t about to let him put that awful hospital outfit back on, oh no, the next chance she got, those clothes were going straight in the fire, she decided. 

After careful consideration, she decided that Liir could spend the night in her spare room, with Fiyero in her bedroom, and that she would explain everything to his adopted parents in the morning. But no laws in this world were going to keep her from the son she had breathed life into all those years ago, not anymore. Once Liir had gone to bed, sleeping in just his T-shirt and pants, and she had checked that he was alright, she padded back into the living room, where Fiyero was wandering about taking everything in. Hearing her come in, he turned and smiled. “I just can’t believe it,” he said, stepping up to her, sounding like a man who didn’t know whether to be happy or anxious as he spread his hands. “I mean, I gave up hope of escaping from Regina ages ago, and now...now we’re back together again.”

Effie took his hands, running her eyes over his face, the face she had loved so much and still did. He didn’t look any different, well, apart from a small, subtle difference. 

“Your hair’s longer now,” she smiled, running her hand through the fluffy brown curls. “But I know a good hairdresser. Her name’s Glinda.”

“Glinda?” Fiyero’s eyebrows shot up. “She’s here too?”

“Yeah,” Effie sighed. “But...no Madame Morrible, no Boq, no Nessa...” She took a deep breath. “And no Wizard either, thank the Unnamed God. It’s just us three here from Oz, oh, and Liir, of course.” She exhaled and smiled up at him. “And I’m not going to let anyone split us up ever again.”

Fiyero hugged her, tightly. “I missed you so much, Elphaba.”

“I missed you too,” Effie whispered. 

That was when the storm outside really began to pick up. Effie shuddered, knowing that the Wraith was the cause of it. Automatically she moved to the window and Fiyero leaned over her shoulder. The whole town was a wreck, like a ship at sea, everything being turned over and knocked aside, and if the trees had been picked up by the wind too, Effie wouldn’t have been surprised. 

“Sweet Oz,” Fiyero muttered. “I’m glad I’m not out in this!”

A flash of blue caught Effie’s eye and she squinted into the darkness. “Someone is out there,” she realised, running to the door. 

“Elphaba!” Fiyero called as she pulled it open. A young woman in a blue dress with chestnut curls was walking along the opposite side of the street, shielding her eyes from the wind. In front of her, a dustbin raised up and hurtled towards her at an alarming speed. Before she could move, Effie sprang out and knocked the bin away with a force of magic. The girl whipped her hear around in surprise. “Get in here!” Effie shouted over the wind, beckoning her, and the girl ran towards her. Effie ushered her inside and then shut the door. “Not a good time to be out in weather like this,” she said, turning to the young girl. 

“I know.” The girl brushed her hair out of her eyes and blinked up at her, beautiful blue eyes framed by dark lashes. “I just...had to get out of the place I just was. Needed to find somewhere to think.”

Effie blinked at her. “I know you!”

“I’m sorry?” the girl stammered. 

“When...you were in the Enchanted Forest. I met you one evening. We talked about fireflies, do you remember?”

The girl’s eyes widened at once. “That was you? Wait; I recognise your voice now. But I didn’t see your face.” She smiled. “Well, hi again.”

“Hi,” Effie replied, with a smile. “Take a seat. I’m Elphaba, by the way.”

“Elpha-?” The girl stared at her as she sat down on the sofa. “You mean the Wick- the Witch of the West? Rumplestiltskin’s best friend?”

And then it all fell into place. “You’re Belle?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh, Lords of Oz,” sighed Effie, sitting down opposite her. “What’s he done this time?”

“Well-” Belle paused as she glanced at Fiyero. “Hey. You were in the hospital too. And Regina’s dungeon. I saw you leave.”

“That’s right,” Fiyero smiled, sitting down beside Effie. “Fiyero; nice to meet you.” 

“So, go on, then,” Effie persisted. “What’s he done?”

“That creature that’s out there,” Belle began, pointing towards the window. “He set it on Regina.”

“I know,” Effie began, but Belle interrupted her “He promised me he wouldn’t kill her; but setting that thing on her is exactly the same as if he’d...ripped her heart out and squeezed it.”

Effie decided against telling her the story of how Milah had met her death. “Belle, listen to me. A long while ago, I had Emma Swan, a friend of mine, complaining about whether or not she could trust Rum. And I told her that while he’s completely trustworthy, he’s a little unreliable in some areas.”

“But I should be able to ask him to promise me something and know he’s going to keep it,” Belle interjected. 

“I know,” Effie went on, “but it is difficult to break the habit after so long. Rum’s been the Dark One for...however many years it’s been, and stopping that, it’s not like switching on a light. It takes time, like quitting anything, and there’ll probably always be relapses.”

Belle nodded, solemnly, but she looked tearful. “But how can we be together if he’s going to do things like this?”

Effie went over and put an arm around her. “If there’s one thing I know a lot about, it’s my best friend, and right now I know he’s truly sorry for what he’s done if it means he risks losing you. You see, I haven’t seen him so...so like his old self than when you’re with him. You make him better, Belle. You make me believe that the man I used to know is still in there somewhere. You bring out the best in him.”

“Really?” Belle tried to smile. “Right now I seem to be bringing out the worst in him.”

“Admittedly it was a bit extreme,” Effie agreed, feeling a twinge of her own guilt. “But sometimes when you love someone, and someone else does something to hurt the person you love, sometimes you just can’t help yourself from wanting to hurt that person back. Rum hasn’t loved anyone for a long time, but now he has you, and please believe me when I say that if you give up on him, then the Rum we both know is in there will be lost for good.” Belle listened intently as Effie played her trump card. “Belle, you must have seen good man in him somewhere to have fallen for him in the first place. Teach him what it is to love, and be loved, again, and you’ll both be happier, and I’ll be getting my old best friend back.”

Slowly, Belle nodded. “That does make sense.”

Fiyero, who had also been listening to the conversation, intently, glanced towards the window. “It sounds like it’s dying down out there,” he commented. “Perhaps it’s a good time for you to go back to his shop, before that thing, whatever it is, comes back.”

Belle nodded again and got to her feet. “Thank you,” she said to Effie.

“Hey, if he ever gets too much for you to handle, tell me,” Effie replied. “I can always beat him with my broom for you.”

Belle laughed and looked at the broom where it was behind the door. “Hey, can you really fly that thing like people say?”

“Yep!” Effie grinned. “I’ll show you some time.” Then, she gave the young girl a hug, both feeling that even though they had only just met, they knew each other, through knowing Rum, feeling that they had found in one another a friend for life. 

Belle smiled as they parted and nodded at Fiyero. “It was nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” Fiyero grinned, “and I hope it goes alright for you two.”

“Thanks.” Belle nodded to Effie. “And thanks for the talk.”

“You’re welcome,” Effie replied, seeing her to the door. Once Belle had gone, however, Fiyero’s expression became serious and he folded his arms, stepping up to Effie. “You said you knew that Rum had set that thing on Regina.”

Effie took a deep breath. “Well-”

“You did too, didn’t you?” Fiyero said. 

With a sigh, Effie pushed past him. “Re my earlier comment, Fiyero, about loving someone. Sometimes...sometimes Regina makes me want to do things like this!” Bitterly, she kicked the table. In alarm, Fiyero grabbed her arms to steady her just in case she started throwing things. Effie looked up at him. “She hurts people, Fiyero, for her own gains, and that does something to me that I can’t always control, like my powers that time in History class! She makes me want to be wicked!”

Fiyero blinked at her and then hugged her tightly. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “It’s alright. We can work through this. Together.”

Effie exhaled. “She doesn’t deserve to live, Fiyero; not after everything she’s done. First Nessa and then you and then Belle...”

“But if you two kill her, you’ll be no better than her,” Fiyero insisted. 

Effie sighed. “Now you sound like Archie.”

“But it’s true,” Fiyero persisted. “It’s like you were just saying to Belle; about how she must have looked beyond Rum’s flaws and seen the good in him, to have fallen for him. If you keep giving in to her, she will destroy you. If you kill her, you won’t be the Elphaba I fell in love with anymore. You really would be wicked.”

Effie gave in and hugged him back. “Ok,” she whispered. “Ok. I’ll try and be good. I’ll try and keep my temper under wraps, for you, and Liir, and everyone else I love here in Storybrooke. I promise.”

***

Mr Gold phoned her the next day, after the Wraith had long gone. “Have you heard the news?” he asked. 

“Given that we no longer have a newspaper in Storybrooke,” Effie replied, rubbing her eyes. “No. Why? What have I missed?”

“Well, it seems that somehow our Princess Emma got rid of the Wraith and saved Regina, but in doing so she and her mother ended up in our world.”

“Seriously?” Effie straightened up. “But...how are they going to get back?”

“I don’t know, but you know Miss Swan. Not one to give up easily.”

“That’s true. And she is born of True Love, so there must be a way.”

“Indeed. After all, someone’s got to fight Regina.”

Effie giggled. “Speaking of which, how’s Belle?”

“Fine,” Mr Gold replied. “She came back. We’re alright.”

“Well,” smiled Effie, “since that’s as close to a Thank You as I’m probably going to get, I believe the phrase I’m looking for is You’re Welcome.”


	3. We Are Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie helps David with crowd control and mob mentality; whilst Elphaba meets Regina for the first time...

Fiyero woke up to the smell of coffee being made. For a second, he felt the comfortable mattress underneath him and wondered where the heck he was, after all, Regina wasn’t one for giving her prisoners a comfortable mattress, in her dungeon or in the hospital, and then it all came back to him. He smiled and sat up, noting that the bed beside him was empty, so Effie must be the one making coffee. When he stumbled into the kitchen, however, all he found was Liir, playing with Chistery on the kitchen table and two stacks of pancakes coated in maple syrup. The coffee machine was sitting beside a freshly made cup. 

Liir looked up and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Fiyero answered, lightly, squeezing his shoulder. “Where’s your mother?”

The word rolled off his tongue without a second thought, for even though the pair of them were still getting used to the fact that they were related to each other, it felt completely natural to them knowing that Effie was Liir’s mother. 

“She just left,” Liir answered. “She told me that she wouldn’t be long and to stay here until you were up. I think she’s gone to see what kind of state the town’s been left in.”

Fiyero nodded. “That sounds like Elphaba,” he agreed, reaching for his coffee. 

“I think she might be a while, though,” Liir added, feeding a bit of fruit to Chistery. “She took her broom.”

They both exchanged a smile. 

***

Effie stood atop the highest point in the entire town; atop the clock tower. From here, she had a view of the whole town, and had any of them been looking up at that moment, they would have all had a good view of her. But their attention was currently all on finding those close to them who were currently missing. 

The wind ruffled her hair and she closed her eyes for a second, preparing herself to jump, and praying that no one would suddenly come running up, thinking she was about to commit suicide, and try to talk her back down again. When no one did, she opened her eyes, smiled and then took a deep breath. 

“Here we go again,” she whispered and then she jumped, broom in hand. At first it seemed that she was about to plummet to the ground, but then as she flung herself astride the broom, it began to fly, streaking through the sky like a shooting star. Effie smiled. Oh, how she had missed flying. 

The broom took her streaking through the town, causing anyone she passed to start and then shake their heads, usually followed by a mutter of “Wicked Witch of the West,” or “Dear Gods help us.” Effie didn’t give a twig what they thought, however, as she flew onwards towards the small knot of people she knew gathered outside the town hall Crisis Centre, landing neatly right beside Ruby. 

“Hey,” she greeted her. 

Ruby turned to her with a smile but her eyes showed desperation. “Hey. You haven’t seen Charming anywhere on your travels, have you?”

“No, sorry,” Effie replied, truthfully, looking around. Marco was pinning up Missing posters with pictures of Pinocchio on them. Effie felt her heart twinge. “Poor Marco,” she added, softly as he moved on his way. 

“I hope he finds his son,” Ruby agreed, handing a flyer out to a passing citizen. “Hi. If you’re looking for a family member, come to the front table. If you need counselling, Dr Hopper has a sign-up sheet. If the Wraith damaged your house, there are cots at the school.”

Effie couldn’t help feeling somewhat guilty about the damage done by the Wraith, but she said nothing as the Mother Superior came up to them. She still couldn’t find it in her heart to like this fairy, but given that they were supposed to be on the same side now, she did her best to be civil. “Hey, Blue.”

Mother Superior nodded. “This is getting out of hand. People are in a panic. They don’t know what to do.”

“We just need everyone to remain calm,” Ruby said, glancing around at the people milling about them. “I have a feeling our Prince is working on something right now.”

Effie bit her lip. “I’ll see if I can find him. Maybe he can at least offer something positive, a word of comfort or something to the people.”

“Good idea,” Mother Superior agreed. 

Even as she said it, however, they spotted David trying to make his way through a crowd of people, Henry hot on his heels. He looked up and exclaimed “Blue!” upon seeing the Mother Superior and quickly ran up to her. “Effie,” he added, cordially. 

“Was just coming to look for you,” Effie greeted him. 

“Could there be a tree on this side?” David asked Mother Superior. “The way we sent Emma through as a baby. Maybe I could go after them that way.”

Mother Superior considered. “It’s possible, but without fairy dust to guide us here…” She shook her head. “No, it’s hopeless.”

David looked disheartened. Before Effie could say anything, Henry piped up “You’ll find another way. In the book, things always look worse right before there’s good news.”

“Terrible news!” Everyone turned as Leroy came running up to them with the rest of the Royal Guard. “Terrible news!” he repeated. “We were out at the town limits. Tell them who you think you are, Sneezy.”

“Oh, will you stop calling me that?” Sneezy snapped. “You know who I am. I’m Tom Clark. I own the Pharmacy. What’s going on here?”

“If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again,” Leroy explained to the others, even though they had worked that out already.

“A-And coming back doesn’t fix it?” stammered Archie, who was nearby.

“If it did, would I have come running in yelling ‘terrible news’?” Leroy asked, crossly. “If we leave, our curse selves become our only selves.”

The crowd around them began to panic. “Look, stay calm,” Effie tried, but no one was listening to her. “There has to be a way.”

“I wonder if my mom knows?” Henry murmured.

Effie looked at him, but before she could say anything, David had stepped forwards. “People!” he called. “Everybody! Everybody meet back here in two hours. I’ll tell you my plan to fix everything.”

It had the right effect. People began to calm down and talk quietly amongst themselves as they moved away. 

“What’s the plan?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know,” David admitted. “But I got two hours to figure it out.”

Quietly, Effie slipped away before she could be collared for information. Thankfully, no one spotted her, but she spotted someone as she flew towards her house, making thir way towards the Pawn Shop. Her grip on the broom tightened. Regina. Oh, Regina, you did all this, she couldn’t help thinking as Regina slipped into the shop, everything’s like it is now because of you. 

She landed on the step and pushed open the door, the bell tinkling and Regina whipped around, dropping the few books she had been rummaging through to the floor. 

“You know, if you want something to read, the library’s beneath the clock tower, remember?” Effie said, coolly, stepping up to her, broom in hand. “Or rather, it was. Before you closed it down.” 

Regina scowled at her. “What are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say I don’t tolerate people going through my best friend’s things without his permission,” Effie replied, folding her arms. 

“I need that book,” Regina snapped. “The one I used to use before.”

Effie could see the jealousy in her eyes, knowing that the book Regina really wanted was the Grimmerie, but since it was currently residing in Effie’s own bag, she was having to make do with her mother’s old spellbook. The spells in there were powerful, but none in the whole of the Enchanted Forest and beyond held the same power as one written in the Grimmerie. She was about to comment when she spotted someone behind Regina whose presence caused her to close her mouth and fix the Evil Queen with a wicked smile. 

“So, it’s come down to that, eh?” Regina whipped around to see Mr Gold casually leanign against the counter. “You need your mummy’s help?”

“Give me the book,” Regina ordered. 

“Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love?” Mr Gold asked, in that way which they both knew always infuriated Regina. “Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen.”

“I don’t have time,” Regina replied, heatedly. “It worked once, I know I can do it. I just… I just need a shortcut back.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t have time, either,” Mr Gold replied. “Leave. Please.”

Effie frowned as Regina remained where she was. Regina simply smirked. “Well, how about that?” she said. “Your ‘pleases’ have lost their punch.”

“Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest,” Mr Gold replied, poker-faced.

“You know what else isn’t in your best interest?” Regina snapped. “Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that you two and I are keeping that little secret. You’re up to something. And it doesn’t involve going back home.”  
She stepped forward but before she could start to search elsewhere for the book, Mr Gold produced it with magic. 

“Careful, dearie,” he warned. “These are straight up spells. Rough in the system.”

Regina fixed him with a look of contempt. “I don’t care if they...” She turned to Elphaba and sneered as she indicated her, finishing with “turn me green! I’m getting my son back.”

She pushed past Effie, who simply watched her stride to the door. 

“Oh my…” Mr Gold murmured. 

Regina turned to him. “What?”

“It’s just, holding that…” He indicated the book in her hand. “I told you once you didn’t look like her, but now… Now I can see it.”

Regina swept from the shop, banging the door behind her. 

“You know, someone really should tell her,” Effie said, turning back to Mr Gold and holding up her hand, pretending to study it, “there are worse things to be than green.”

He laughed as she had known he would. “Missing it, Elphie?”

“Just a little bit,” Effie admitted. “Funny, isn’t it? Can’t live with being green, but don’t like living without being green.” She dropped her hand and stepped up to the counter. “So, how’s Belle?”

“She’s just fine,” Mr Gold replied, pleasantly. “Still getting used to this place. How’s Fiyero?”

“He’s just fine,” Effie replied, and they both grinned. “He says “Thanks” for the clothes by the way, and I swear you’ll have them back when we’ve got him some clothes of his own.” 

“No hurry,” Mr Gold replied pleasantly. “I take it things aren’t looking too god out there at the minute?”

He nodded towards the door. “No,” Effie agreed. “Everyone’s panicking because there are people they can’t find, and Charming...” She almost told him the truth about the border, but then decided that she didn’t want to upset her best friend by shattering his hopes of finding Baelfire if it was possible that there was a way across after all. “Well,” she said, the lie slipping onto her tongue easily, “he’s trying to figure out how to get everything back on track, but it’s not easy.”

“Most things never are, dearie,” Mr Gold reminded her, with a wink. 

***

Elphaba sat in her tree, swinging one leg lazily as she flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie. She was not looking for any spell in particular, just the spell to Call the Lost Forward, as usual. But as ever, the book was permanently stuck and wouldn’t let her view that spell. 

“But I need it,” she sighed as the Grimmerie finally snapped itself shut in her hands. Chistery raised his head and chittered at her. “Don’t worry, Chistery,” Elphaba said, stroking the tip of his wing lazily with one forefinger. “We’ll be back at Kiamo Ko just as soon as Rum tells me whatever it is he has to tell me.” He had sent a spell message through her scrying ball telling her to come to this spot and meet him, because he had important news. What it was, she had no idea, but she hoped that it was one step closer to bringing them to Bae. 

Presently, she became aware of his presence close by, and so she sprang down from the tree, using the broom to stop her fall, and landed neatly just in front of him, hovering a few inches off the floor. He visibly flinched, which surprised her, since nothing could usually make the Dark One jump. Still, she didn’t question it. “Well, Rum, what’s this big news you’ve got for me?”

“We’ve found her, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin replied, and then grimaced as Chistery almost landed on top of him from the tree. 

Elphaba laughed and beckoned the monkey onto her shoulder. “Sorry, he’s still getting used to his wings.”

“Filthy fleabag,” Rumplestiltskin muttered, half-heartedly, brushing himself down. 

“Don’t be so jealous,” Elphaba chided, lightly. “Now what’s all this? Who’ve we found? Or rather, who’ve you found?”

“Cora’s daughter, Regina,” Rumplestiltskin replied, folding his arms. “The one we can manipulate into using the Dark Curse.”

“Ah, yes, wouldn’t that be the sweetest revenge for Cora betraying you all those years ago?” Elphaba asked, folding her own arms with a smirk. 

Rumplestiltskin twitched, slightly. “Indeed.”

Elphaba fixed her expression into a serious one. “You know, I really am sorry that that didn’t work out for you, Rum.”

“I know, Elphie,” Rumplestiltskin replied. “Thanks.”

“So, tell me everything,” Elphaba grinned. 

***

Effie, Fiyero and Liir were making their way down the road, wondering if the panic had died down yet, when David and Ruby rushed past them. “Whoa!” Effie grabbed David’s arm. “What is it? What’s happening?” 

“Regina’s happening,” Ruby explained in a rush. “She’s got her magic back and she’s threatening everybody!”

Effie stared at her. “What?”

“She’s got Henry too!” David added, turning and racing down the road. 

Effie quickly turned to her loved ones. “Go back to the house. Wait for me there.”

Fiyero shook his head and grabbed her sleeve as she made to leave. “No, Elphaba.”

“You don’t understand what Regina’s capable of,” Effie insisted. “Now she’s got her magic back, she’s even more dangerous than she was before! And I’m not going to lose either of you again! Now go!”

Fiyero, however, didn’t move, and neither did Liir. They both folded her arms and gaver her a look that proved they were undeniably father and son. Elphaba sighed. “Oh, fine! But stay right behind me the whole time!”

Together they ran after David and Ruby, and Ruby explained between breaths as they ran “She showed up at the town meeting...the one David was going to hold...and now everyone’s panicking and they want to leave town...they’ll lose everything!”

“Do you have a plan?” Effie asked David. 

“No,” he answered shortly. “No plan, no nothing. I’ve no idea what the hell I’m going to say to them all.”

“So, just wing it!” Effie cried. “Charming, don’t you remember what I once told you about Defying Gravity? That’s about trusting your instincts! That’s what you need to do right now!”

David nodded, once, understanding what he had to do. “Hey, you’ve a broom; can you get to them before we drive up? Hold them off from crossing the border?” 

“I’ll try,” Effie promised, and before anyone could even think about stopping her, she was away again on her broom. 

“Come on,” David said, indicating the way to his car. 

***  
“Leaving, are we?”

Regina stopped her horse in surprise. Rumplestiltskin was standing right in front of her, along with a woman wearing a black veil and gloves along with her black dress. To her surprise, the woman was also carrying a broomstick in her hand. She wondered fleetingly who this new person could be. 

“That was always the plan,” she replied, confidently, dismounting and holding out the spellbook to him. “Here,” she said. “A gift. I don’t want it.”

“Uh, can’t be a gift,” Rumplestiltskin replied, coolly. “It was mine to start with.”

“How did it feel?” the woman beside him asked. 

Regina frowned. “Wh-what?”

“How did using magic feel?” the woman repeated.

“Who are you?” Regina asked. 

“Just answer me,” the woman persisted, calmly.

“I loved my mother,” Regina said, evading the question.

“That’s not what she asked, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin replied, smoothly. “How did it feel to use magic?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina insisted. “I-I’ll never use it again.”

“Why not?” the woman challenged. 

Regina looked at her and then finally hissed “Because I loved it.”

Rumplestiltskin grinned. “You’ve discovered who you are. You could do so much now, if you let us show you how.”

“Through magic?”

“Through many things.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Regina demanded. 

“Someday, you’ll do something for us,” Rumplestiltskin replied, looking gleeful. “Let us guide you.”

Regina looked slightly uncomfortable. “I don’t even know who she is,” she said, waving a hand at the woman in black. “How can I trust someone who hides?”

Before Rumplestiltskin could retort, the woman held up her hand to stop him. “Don’t think that I wear this because I’m afraid of showing you my face, Regina. If anything, you should be afraid of me.” 

And she removed the veil and gloves. Regina blanched at once. “Wicked Witch of the West.”

“Less of the “Wicked,” if you please, dearie,” Rumplestiltskin chipped in. 

“Sorry.” Regina looked her up and down. “You can...teach me everything you know?”

“I can teach you everything you’ll ever need to know about magic, possibly more,” Elphaba replied, calmly. 

“And I won’t become like her? My mother?” Regina asked.

“That, dearie, is entirely up to you,” Rumplestiltskin replied. 

***

Effie flew towards the border, stopping just before she reached it and looked back over her shoulder at the multitude of cars coming up the road behind her. “Right,” she murmured, “hurry up and get here, Charming, because I won’t be able to hold them off for long.”

The cars stopped all at once, doing emergency stops as Effie sent a great jet of green smoke towards them. None of them had any idea what it was, so they all stopped in fear as it washed over them. Of course, it was only smoke, nothing more, a simple illusion to stop them in their tracks, and it did the trick as a second later, Effie saw David’s car speeding towards her. It skidded to a halt, side on, blocking all the other cars from leaving. 

The townsfolk all got out and began angrily shouting as David climbed from the driver’s seat. Effie remained on her broomstick a few feet off the ground to observe the spectacle. 

“Get out of the way! We have a right to go!” called Archie.

David, however, quickly climbed up on the roof of his car. “Listen to me!” he called. “Just listen!” Everyone fell silent. “If you cross that line, you’re going to be lost,” David went on. “Everyone who loves you will lose you. But there’s something worse – you’ll lose yourself.” He glanced at Effie and she gave him an encouraging thumbs-up sign to keep going. “Look, I get wanting to leave here,” David went on. “I do. And I get that it’s easier to let go of bad memories, but… Even bad memories are part of us. David, Storybrooke David, was – is – weak, confused. And he hurt the woman I love. I wouldn’t give up being Charming just to be him, but, you know what? I wouldn’t make the other trade, either. Because that David reminds me, not only of who I lost, but of who I want to be. My weaknesses, and my strengths. David, and the Prince. I am both – just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let’s open Granny’s and the school. And get back to work. I will protect you. She won’t be able to hurt any of us. Not as long as I’m alive. Not as long as we all come together. As we did before. As we shall do again.”

Everyone was silent a moment. Then someone in the crowd spoke up. “But Regina-”

Effie had had enough and she quickly shot forwards on her broom, hovering beside David. Once again, everyone fell silent. “Regina is not as powerful as we are. Not when we’re all together. There’s strength in numbers, don’t forget.” She took a deep breath, knowing that they were all about to question how much they could trust the word of a witch, and went on quickly. “Look, I know what you lot must think of me. I’ll admit, I’ve done bad things in my life, things I’m not always proud of looking back on. But, believe it or not, I am on your side. I am on any side that fights Regina and her believes. I stand here with Cha-David, and Mary Margaret and Emma, if they were here, because he knows as I do that none of us can defeat Regina alone. The way to win this fight is to work together. But we can’t do that if we leave. So, if you believe in happily ever afters, you’ll listen to him.”

Leroy looked up at her and then nodded. “I’m with what she said.”

A small murmuring broke out through the crowd and then people began to pile back into their cars. David breathed out and turned to Effie. “Thanks, Effie.”

“All you needed was the right backing,” Effie smiled. “Now, I believe you’ve got to go rescue your grandson. And don’t forget your sword.”


	4. The Lady of the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie and David form a proper alliance whilst King George makes an enemy of Elphaba Thropp..

“Elphaba Thropp, we need to talk.”

 

Effie frowned before pulling open the door. Usually her best friend only ever referred to her by her full name when he was either cross or annoyed with her about something. Looking at his expression, he seemed to be a mixture of both. Sensing that whatever it was would be best left between the two of them, she stepped out onto the front porch and pulled the door closed behind her.

 

“What’s up?” she asked, folding her arms.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the border?” Mr Gold asked.

 

Effie blinked as his words sank in and then sighed. “Because I didn’t want to disappoint you after you’d worked so hard.”

 

“Well, that’s very kind and considerate of you, Elphaba,” Mr Gold replied, his words laced with a twinge of sarcasm, “but I had to hear it from Prince Charming, and how do you think that made me feel?”

 

“Hey, I found out the same time he did,” Effie replied, truthfully, “and anyway I didn’t want to say anything until I’d exhausted all hope of finding some kind of counter curse or something. There’s got to be one.”

 

Mr Gold looked pointedly away from her, fixing his attention on her garden path instead. “I thought we were done with all this. I swore to Belle that I’d stop using magic.”

 

“Mm, and how’s that working out for you?” Effie couldn’t help asking. “Let your guard down now and Regina’ll take over Storybrooke while our backs are turned!”

 

“You think I don’t know that?” Mr Gold snapped, turning back to her.

 

Effie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Look, why are we even fighting about this? Point is that until Regina’s defeated for good, magic has to stay and we still have to use it.” Mr Gold said nothing. Bravely, she laid a hand on his arm. “Rum, we _will_ find him. We _will._ ” When he still didn’t say anything, she added, encouragingly, “Come on, we didn’t come this far to give up now.”

 

Mr Gold sighed and met her eyes at last. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

 

“That’s ok,” Effie replied. “To be honest, I’m a bit frustrated too that we’re still stuck in this town. I thought that the curse would take us all back home once Emma broke it.”

 

“Mm, me too,” Mr Gold agreed, grimly, “and that’s worrying. It might mean-”

 

“We no longer have a home to go back to,” Effie finished. “Yeah.”

 

They stood in silence for a second and then Mr Gold seemed to pull himself together. “Anyway, I’d better get back to the shop. Say “hi” to your boys for me.”

 

Effie smiled. “Look, are you and Belle going to be around town later? It’s just after everything I’ve told Fiyero about you, he’s been dying to meet you for days.”

 

Mr Gold raised his eyebrows at her. “You told him about me? Should I be worried?”

 

“Relax, I just told him the good stuff,” Effie reassured him with a grin.

 

He returned it with a smile of his own. “Well, in that case, we’ll see you three later, then.”

 

“Great.” Effie smiled. “See you later.” Then, as he started off down her garden path, she added as an afterthought. “Rum?” He turned to her and she offered him an apologetic look. “Sorry I didn’t tell you about the border.”

 

“I wasn’t really angry at _you,_ dearie,” Mr Gold replied, and Effie knew that she was forgiven.

 

***

 

Apple pips might contain cyanide, but they made for a surprisingly tasty snack when the rest of the apple was all gone, Elphaba reflected, curling up in her bed as best as she could with the Grimmerie. From the room she occupied in Kiamo Ko, she could see out across the border of Oz where it met the Enchanted Forest and she was keeping an eye out for any disturbances. Lately all had been quiet within and without the castle borders, and Elphaba was getting rather restless.

 

She stretched and got to her feet, slamming the book shut. Maybe a quick fly would put her in a better mood. She was sort of depressed as it was; Liir was ignoring her today for some reason and he had a mood of his own going on. She felt that he took after her father, Frexspar Thropp, that is, if it were possible for him to. After all, she now knew the truth about her heritage.

 

It was the one thing she had never told anyone, not Glinda, not Nessa, not even Rumplestiltskin, her best friend to whom she always told everything. Sometimes, though, she just felt like there were things that were best kept to one’s self, no matter how painful they were to bear alone. At any rate, it was a memory she hated to relive.

 

She hated him. She hate him for making her the way she was. And she was going to fight him until the end of her life.

 

The broom carried her over the borders of Kiamo Ko and she felt like she could finally breathe at last. It felt too stifling in that castle, it lacked in laughter, she thought as she swooped down through the trees...and then brought her broom up short as she almost collided with a two men on horseback. They both reigned their steeds in at once. The first man she didn’t recognise, he had dark skin and a likeable face, and upon seeing her he whipped out his sword at once. But the second she had met before and he remembered her.

 

“Witch of the West,” he greeted her, remembering also that she really wasn’t as wicked as people made out.

 

“Prince James,” Elphaba replied, cordially. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Witch?” repeated the other man. Elphaba saw now that he was a knight.

 

“Relax, I’m not going to turn you into a toad or anything,” Elphaba sighed, tiredly, “and before you ask about the skin, it’s what happens when your mother drinks a bottle of Green Elixer before she conceives you.”

 

The Knight glanced at Charming, who quickly introduced them both. “This is Sir Lancelot. Lancelot, this is Elphaba Thropp, the Witch of the West.”

 

“Lancelot of the Round Table?” Elphaba asked.

 

“Not anymore,” Lancelot replied.

 

“No, I heard about your fall from grace. Still, I’m not one to judge when people fall in love with the wrong people, so I won’t scold,” Elphaba replied, swivelling her eyes back to Charming. “Where are you headed, out of interest?”

 

“Lake Nostos, and we’ve got to hurry. My Mother’s dying,” Charming said.

 

Elphaba glanced behind them. A little way away, she could see Snow White attending to a woman lying on a cart. “I won’t keep you, then. You have my sympathy.”

 

She moved off the road and out of their way, but to her surprise Charming didn’t move. “Actually, I want to ask you something. You know about magic. Does King George have any of his own?”

 

Elphaba laughed. “He wishes! He gets potions and spells from other people!”

 

Charming nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“Friendly word of advice, though,” Elphaba added as they made to pass her. Charming turned to her. “Be wary of King George. He’s not a man who gives up easily. Trust me, I know from experience. And he will literally stop at nothing to get what he wants, no matter by what means. If you’re really serious about taking him down, then it’s best to be on your guard at all times.”

 

Charming nodded again. “Thank you, Miss Thropp.”

 

Elphaba smiled and then sent her broom spiralling upwards again, although her heart was heavy now with regret. She didn’t want to be the one to give them the bad news, that lake Nostos had dried up years ago.

 

***

 

“Damn it,” Effie muttered, closing the Grimmerie firmly and sighing. “I don’t _want_ to call winter upon the water! I want something useful! Whoa!”

 

This last was because David had almost collided with her. Effie held up an arm to steady him. “Steady on, where’s the fire?”

 

“Sorry, Effie,” David replied, straightening himself. “Have you seen Henry?”

 

“Not lately,” Effie replied. “Why; what’s up?”

 

David looked worried. “I think he’s gone to Regina’s vault.”

 

“The one at her Father’s crypt?” Effie asked in surprise. “Well, why?”

 

“I don’t know,” David replied. “I think he’s looking for some way to get Emma and Snow back.”

 

“But Regina has all kinds of things in that vault,” Effie remembered. “Some dangerous.”

 

“Oh, God,” David muttered, worriedly.

 

“Come on, I know a shortcut,” Effie said, holding up her hand and summoning her broom.

 

David blinked at her. “Really? You and me on that thing? Sure it can hold us both?”

 

“Charming, this “thing” as you put it can hold ten human beings easily,” Effie replied, sitting on it. “Now hold on tight, because we’re going to go pretty fast.”

 

David did as he was told and Effie set the broom racing towards Regina’s Father’s crypt. They reached the place in a matter of seconds and as they raced up the steps, David muttered to her “Now that really _is_ Defying Gravity.”

 

Effie just smiled and together they descended down into the vault, and in the nick of time too, for Henry had just opened the box containing the Agrabah Viper and David quickly crossed the vault in three steps and slammed the lid shut before it had a chance to bite him.

 

“Maybe we _should’ve_ gone with Operation Viper,” he said to Henry. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Henry replied and then looked over at Effie. “Effie! What are you doing here?”

 

“I was worried about _you,_ kid,” Effie said, squeezing his shoulder, fondly.  “Don’t scare me like that again!”

 

Henry smiled at her. “How’d you two know I was down here?”

 

“Your Mom said you asked her to lunch and, when you stood her up, she checked her office, saw her keys missing, figured out the rest,” David replied. “She would’ve come herself, but she didn’t think you’d go with her. Henry, what were you thinking?”

 

Henry looked abashed. “I just want them back. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them. Riding horses, learning how to sword fight.”

 

“I know,” David replied, softly. “I know. It’s okay. Because we’re going to do this together.”

 

“Henry, Emma and Snow will be alright,” Effie offered, kindly. “They’re fighters. And we will find a way to bring them back here. There’s always a way as far as magic’s concerned.”

 

Henry looked up at her. “You’ll help? You can be part of Operation Scorpion,” he added, eagerly. “You oppose the Evil Queen, you’re on our side.”

 

He gave her a pleading look. David glanced at Effie, as if to say that offer was there if she was willing to take it. Effie smiled. “How can I say “No,” to that face, Henry. Of course I’ll help in any way I can.”

 

 “Come on, now,” David added. “You got to get to school, and we’ve got to make sure no one else finds this place.”

 

“Oh, I can get him to school,” Effie replied. “It’s no problem. If you’re ok to lock down here.”

 

David raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know whether I like the idea of my grandson tearing around Storybrook on a broomstick, Effie.”

 

“Please?” Henry begged.

 

“I’m sure that if you can manage it, then he can,” Effie said. “I think he takes after you in that at least.”

 

David grinned at Henry. “Alright, then, since it’ll get you to school fast. But you hang on tight and do exactly as Effie tells you, ok?”

 

“Promise,” Henry nodded, eagerly.

 

“Come on then, kid,” Effie smiled, leading him out of the room and shooting David a reassuring smile. David returned it and then set about returning the Viper Box to its shelf.

 

***

 

“It won’t work, you know.”

 

King George whipped around to see the woman he had often heard rumours about leaning against his chamber window. He scowled. “Wicked Witch!”

 

“Less of the “Wicked,” if you please, your Majesty,” Elphaba replied, coolly. “And it’s no use you calling for your guards,” she added as he opened his mouth to do so. “I have magic, they don’t; I think it’s fairly obvious who’d win in that fight.”

 

“What are you talking about?” King George asked.

 

“Well, I’d be able to-” Elphaba began.

 

“I mean what you said before,” the King snarled. “What won’t work?”

 

“Your plan to ruin Prince Charming and Snow White’s Happily Ever After,” Elphaba replied, folding her arms. “Take it from someone who’s seen them survive through the worst time so far. Their love’s built to last forever.”

 

King George fixed her with a dark look. “What would you know about it, Witch? When have you ever been in love?”

 

“When have _you?”_ Elphaba challenged. “Or more to the point, when did you stop being in love and turn your heart to darkness? I mean, what do you have against Snow anyway?”

 

“She ruined the political match between my son and King Midas’s daughter,” George snapped. “She tore all hopes of an alliance between our two kingdoms apart!”

 

“Oh, you think that Princess Abigail’s love for another man wouldn’t have done that anyway?” Elphaba retorted. “You lot are all the same! You think you can dictate love like you try to dictate other people’s lives, but the sad truth is that you can’t! No one can!” She put one leg up on the windowsill and turned to face him. “Know now, King George, that you have made an enemy. Because I live to fight people like you and Queen Regina and the Wizard of Oz, because in the end you’re the wicked ones, not us. So whatever else you may do to Snow and Charming, remember that. That there will always be someone who will try and stop you. And that someone will be me.”

 

So saying, she leapt out of the window. King George ran to it, but Elphaba was already well on her way, a streak of green against a black, starless sky. But a streak of green that would haunt King George’s dreams for many nights to come.

 

***

 

Henry had promised to meet David by Emma’s yellow Bug, and Effie had volunteered to walk him there and wait with him until David came along. She had spoken to Fiyero, who had been very understanding, and had agreed that right now Henry probably needed her support more than he and Liir did, and she was grateful for that. She hadn’t forgotten her promise to meet up with Mr Gold and Belle later, though, and just when she was starting to hope that David wouldn’t be too long, he showed up, carrying a plastic bag in his hand.

 

“Hey,” Effie greeted him, straightening up from where she had been leaning on the car.

 

“Hey,” David greeted her back, before crouching beside Henry. “Henry, I’ve been thinking… If you’re going to start helping me, we’ve got to make sure we do this right. So, I picked these up on my way home.”

 

He pulled two wooden swords out of the plastic bag.

 

“Seriously?” Henry replied.

 

Effie laughed.

 

“Yeah,” David said, handing him one. “You’re the grandson of a prince. I think it’s about time you learned how to use a sword. Henry, I can’t get ‘em back without you. So, what do you say? You with me?”

 

Henry grinned and tightened his grip on the sword. “Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?”

 

“We’ll work our way up to it,” David replied, winking at Effie.

 

Effie smiled and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Just make sure it’s not a Dragon, or I’ll have you.”

 

David held up his own sword. “My liege,” he said. “En garde!”

 

Effie laughed as they started to play fight on the pavement and watched them for a while. Henry mainly had shades of Emma, she realised, but he also had quite a bit in common with David. She hoped inwardly that Liir would never take after his real grandfather. Presently, however, she became aware of someone watching them. Turning her head, she spotted a car that looked familiar and her heart sank.

 

Albert Spencer was glaring in their direction, watching three of the four people he hated as they laughed together. Effie wondered if he was remembering her telling him that he had made an enemy of her. Meaningfully, she sent a glare of her own in his direction, and then found herself distracted by Henry laughing as he pretended to best David.

 

“Well done, Henry,” she smiled, straightening her bag strap on her shoulder. “And now if you boys feel you can amuse yourselves without me, I have a prior engagement. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Hey, Effie wait!” David called. “Just a sec, Henry, stay there.” He jogged up to her. Effie was surprised but she waited, patiently, to hear him out. “Look,” David said, quietly, “I know in the Enchanted Forest we probably weren’t what most people would call friends, but you helped me out a couple of times and, well, here, you’ve always been there for me and for Snow, and now Emma and Henry too, so I just wanted to say “Thanks.” I mean, if it wasn’t for you, everyone would have left Storybrook and been lost. You helped me convince them to stay.”

 

“Ah, you didn’t need me for that,” Effie began. “You could have done that on your own.”

 

“Maybe,” David replied, doubtfully. “But thanks anyway. And today, looking after Henry...well, whilst I don’t know if I can always trust Mr Gold, I can always trust you, right?”

 

Effie smiled. “David, I care about Henry, and all of you. And I told you before; I’m on any side that opposes Regina, so that means I’m always on your side. I might have done some “wicked” things in my life,” and here David chuckled, “but I meant what I said earlier. I’ll help you and the others in any way I can if it means defeating Regina in the end. So, yes, you can _always_ trust me. Always.”

 


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a note on something for Series 3!

Right, so I’ve recently been catching up with Series 3 of OUAT on DVD (yeah, I know, I know, but I’m British, we get them slower over here than you lot do in America), and it has come to my attention that a Wicked Witch of the West already exists in that universe. 

So far I’ve only watched up to the episode “New York Serenade” but I’ve got a feeling that this Zelena will clash with my own Elphaba in the Once Upon A Wicked Time series; so I’ll have to make some changes and here is how series 3 will pan out: 

It will transpire that Elphaba and Zelena are, in fact, twins (yes, I know it’s a cliché, but this is a series about fairytales and they’re full of clichés, ok?) separated for some reason. I’ve been hearing rumours that Cora is Zelena’s mother, and I don’t know if they’re true or not, but if they are, then let’s say (until I can find out the truth) Cora saw with magic that one of the twins would lean more towards the side of good than wicked and would aid in causing her downfall. So, Cora sent that twin (Elphaba) away to die, through a portal that brought her to a point in the Enchanted Forest roundabout the same time Rumplestiltskin gets born, so they still grow up together and become BFFs. Elphaba doesn’t know about her sister until she meets Zelena and the truth comes out. 

Also, I don’t know who their father is yet either in the original series, but in OUAWT, it’s the Wizard, like in Gregory Maguire’s books and the musical Wicked. 

Ok, so is everybody happy? 

Ok. 

Hopefully the rest of these will be updated soon. 


End file.
